Honesty is the Best Policy
by arisachu
Summary: -CS- May is feeling a bit down in the dumps when Drew runs into her by the lake, where she then proceeds to spill her emotions.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. Not one bit.

Note: I wrote the first half of this while not paying attention in astronomy class. Perhaps this is why I do so poorly on exams…

Oh, and they'll be about seventeen in this one, I suppose. Yeah, that sounds good. (And by 'they' I mean May)

* * *

May sat on the grass near the river, letting her feet dangle into the water below her. It was the second week after she had lost another Grand Festival in Sinnoh, but more importantly, since she had seen anyone outside of Ash, Brock, and her brother.

The last time she had seen Drew, they had agreed to be rival friends forever. Was that all she was to everyone? Just a friend forever? She looked down at her chest and thought to herself, '_I can't be all that unappealing? I don't dress funny, and I at least have some sort of chest_.'

She was beginning to feel seriously dejected now. She had been meeting so many new people, more so than usual, yet no one had seemed even mildly interested in her at all, even as a friend, and no one quite stood out to her. No one except him, though she had known him for a long time now.

How could it be that she could have such interest in someone, yet no one seemed to really care about her? Ash and Misty had been making secret phone calls to each other. She had caught them late one night while she was going to the bathroom, though they still didn't know she knew. Brock, by some miracle, finally managed to meet a girl he truly did like for more than just her looks who was genuinely interested in him, and now they write to each other. She supposed they would eventually settle down together after that. Even Max had managed to find himself a little girlfriend at the Grand Festival.

Wasn't it her turn?

Certainly, it was, was what she always told herself. To make herself feel better, she always told herself that she was just waiting for the right person and that no one else mattered in that sense. It rarely worked.

Lost in thought, she didn't notice the figure approaching behind her. May's poor heart nearly stopped when she felt hands slap themselves on her shoulders with a loud thwack. She whipped around ready to fight.

"Drew?" she gasped, completely bewildered.

How is it he could be here? He didn't get lost, ever. May and the others had been lost for the last week and a half, training while trying to decipher their location. Ash wasn't too upset by their situation, but May needed to be around lots of people. Drew's presence must mean they had managed to get un-lost, she thought hopefully.

"What's going on?" he asked her, sitting down right next to her, leaving a very small space between them.

May's heart skipped a beat. What was he doing sitting so close? They had the whole field to themselves, yet he plants himself merely an inch away.

She twirled her foot in the water, "Oh, nothing. We've been a bit lost for a while, but I've been training the whole while."

Drew grinned. It was so like them to get hopelessly lost on their journey. He looked over to May, observing her features. She looked tired, probably because they were lost. May was the kind to like constant company and the hustle and bustle of city life.

But something bothered him. Not only did she just look worn out, but she also looked upset. He noticed she had been in a deep thought before he had startled her, but he had no idea what it could have been about.

"I didn't mean it like that," he said cautiously. May probably wouldn't open up to him, but he felt it was worth a shot.

He saw her glance over to him questioningly, "Then just what did you mean?"

He took a breath, "I meant that you looked… upset before. It doesn't suit you. Anything you care to talk about?"

May huffed, "Nothing you would be interested in."

She could feel her anger rising, for no apparent reason. She guessed that him asking made her upset only because he had all those fangirls who went wild over him. He probably dated a few here and there. He had people who idolized him and practically wanted to have his babies. May had nothing.

Well, in all fairness, she had brilliant friends, and a great family. But May wanted just a little more. She wanted someone who loved her unconditionally, someone who went even just the extra inch, just because it might make her happy in the end. And, though she would never admit it to herself, she knew she really wanted Drew.

Drew flinched at her comment. He thought they were at least decent enough friends that they could talk to each other about _some_ stuff. Maybe she was dealing with more than he had bargained for.

"How do you know that?" he asked, not sarcastically, but in sincerity that May had never seen from him before.

May shivered. His tone had caught her off guard, and she wasn't sure how to respond. She wanted to just be honest, like she always was. She wanted to reply with some bitter comment about how he had no interest in her girl drama, and he wouldn't even understand even if she _did_ tell him. She wanted to say that he didn't really care about her, though she knew that wasn't true. She wanted to say that he was pretty much a jerk and she didn't want to even bother exposing another weakness to him that he could just throw in her face later. She wanted to say that it didn't concern him, even though technically it did. She wanted to say that really it didn't matter.

Instead, she managed a meek, "I don't know."

He sighed and leaned back, lying down onto the grass. May watched him lie back, kicking herself for being so stupid. She was always saying something dumb around him. She just got so frustrated sometimes that she just said whatever first came to mind. She often regretted her words, but Drew didn't seem to take them too personally.

Drew himself had soon become lost in thought as well. He couldn't figure out why he cared so much, but May closing herself off to him really bothered Drew. She didn't _have_ to tell him, he knew that, but he thought maybe she would want to. He cast the thought aside, thinking that if she ever did have anything she needed to get off her chest, she would probably go talk to Ash or Brock or her brother. Especially since he was convinced she had a crush on Ash.

The two sat in silence for more than five minutes. May was too nervous and embarrassed to say anything, and Drew didn't want to upset her more. May had also lied back onto the grass, and their heads were nearly touching. Drew had put his hands behind his head and May had flopped hers on either side of her body. He moved his arms to his sides as well, his right fingers brushing her left ones. Neither one could see it, but both were blushing like mad, and neither wanted to move.

They sat like that for what seemed like eternity, neither saying a thing. May was content to stay like that, even if she was convinced there was no way he would ever be interested in her like that. It was a nice dream.

As Drew was beginning to think about getting up, she began to speak, slowly at first, and her voice was shaky, but she was so passionate in her speech.

"I just want to feel like someone cares, you know?" she asked, not looking at him, but just going on and on. "Everyone has someone now. Ash and Misty are together, sneaking around at night to call each other on the videophones in Pokémon Centers. Brock finally found someone who he loves. Even Max has a pipsqueak girlfriend. Everyone has someone. And even when I look at another guy, he never looks back."

Drew couldn't believe what he was hearing. He wasn't expecting something like this. He was expecting her to just go on about losing the Grand Festival. He definitely wasn't expecting her to talk about her love life, or apparently lack there of.

As much as it hurt to hear that she was upset, he had a faint glimmer of hope knowing that she was still single. Not that he ever thought she would give him the time of day. He had been cruel to her on numerous occasions, and he knew it. He had screwed himself over from day one.

He was about to comment, but she kept going, "You know, I used to try and comfort myself by saying that I was waiting for the right guy to come around, that I was just being picky myself, but no matter how I look at it, it's never a reasonable answer. I think I've found that one special guy. I don't think he would even consider it an option. Is it that I'm just not pretty? Am I annoying? I always thought I at least had some looks to my name."

May couldn't believe she was spouting out all this. She wanted to stop, but she couldn't. She just kept going and going and her brain wasn't functioning the way it should be. And now Drew was the unlucky sap who had to sit here and listen to her emotional breakdown. She wasn't sure if it was better this way or if it would have been better for her to break down in front of the other three. After much deliberation, while she was still constantly jabbering on, she decided at least Drew wasn't her traveling companion, and if she were to break down in front of the others, it might make traveling awkward.

Finally, she was silent. Drew wasn't sure what to say. The whole situation was becoming very awkward very fast. May was fighting back the tears hard, but she could feel a few rolling down her cheek, silently as if mocking her for her weakness.

She spoke again, only this time nearly a whisper, "You know, I've never even had a boyfriend."

Drew couldn't contain himself. He whipped his head to look at the side of hers and uttered a disbelieving, "Seriously?"

May bit her lip, "Yes, _seriously_. You know, just because you've had more girlfriends than I have had boyfriends, doesn't mean you need to rub it in my face."

He hadn't meant it like that, not at all, "Actually… I haven't found anyone before that I've been interested in, myself. I haven't had a girlfriend."

May nearly choked in disbelief. Now _there_ was a statement. Cool, beloved by all things female Drew had never had a girlfriend? He had to be lying.

"I'm not lying," he said quickly, reading her thoughts.

She shrugged, feeling a bit better now that she exploded, "I guess we're two of a kind, then."

He smirked, "Oh, really? Because according to you, you've already found your special someone. Wouldn't that make you more pathetic, since obviously you can't woo him."

She crossed her arms over her chest and stuck her tongue out at him, "Don't be a jerk. Can't you see I'm upset and defenseless?"

Drew let out a dramatic sigh, "I suppose. I'm sorry, May."

She giggled, "That's better."

Drew sat up and looked down at May, who still had a few traces of tears on her cheeks, "You're feeling better now, I see."

He held out his hand to help her up. She took it, bringing herself to her feet. She brushed loose grass from her skirt and picked up her bag.

"I guess I should get back to the others," she said, mouth formed into a smile, but with eyes that suggested she was not nearly as cheerful on the inside as she was showing to the rest of the world.

He ruffled his hair awkwardly and nodded, "I suppose I should get going, as well."

She smiled, rubbing her arm, "Um… thanks for listening, Drew, and not laughing at me. I really appreciate it."

His face lit up to a smile, something she wasn't used to seeing, but loved all the same, "Heh, no problem."

She turned to go back to the others, "I'll see you later!"

Drew watched her as she ran back through the woods. He didn't miss her arm shooting up to her eyes making a motion to wipe what he presumed to be tears from her eyes. For just a moment, he wanted to go after her for a change. But the urge faded, and soon he too went on his way.

* * *

Note: No, this is _not _the end, but I'm going to be a jerk and hold out on the ending until I can see some reader interest in the form of reviews. I won't tell you how many I'm looking for, that way everyone feels compelled to tell me what they think. I hardly get any response in the form of reviews in any of my stories, and it's pretty disheartening. I'm looking for honest opinions, here. Tell me what you think. Thanks in advance to anyone who reviews.

-Arisachu-


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Pokémon /equal sign/ (because apparently says "f you" to equal signs? oh, and double backslashes? What the crap, fanfiction?) not mine

THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS! I love each one of you for it! Now, I just couldn't leave everyone hanging for my own selfish whims, so I'm putting it up. Not to mention, I'm really excited about the conclusion. I hope you like it!

* * *

"Wow, May, that was a great performance!" Ash congratulated May on another job well done in her most recent contest.

She had won her ribbon and had thoroughly kicked Harley's cactus ass once again. The only problem she saw was that Drew had not participated in this contest. She hadn't seen him since that day near the river, and she was starting to really miss seeing his face. Now she would have to wait until the next contest to see him again, and she had no idea when that would be.

"Thanks, Ash," she said, modesty causing her blush pink.

The group was walking out of the contest center and May was finding herself looking back at the building every three steps. She mentally slapped herself. _Stop that! He's not here, so get over it!_

"Looking for someone?" a voice asked from in front of her, exactly where she wasn't looking.

May gave an 'oof' as she ran directly into the source of the voice, "Drew!"

He gave her a trademark smirk and flipped his hair from his eyes, "What? Surprised to see me?"

She huffed at him, "Well, _Drew_, you didn't actually compete in this contest, so, yes, actually, I am a little surprised to see you here."

He flipped his hair again, causing May to both rise in anger, but also nearly faint on the spot, "Is it a crime to want to watch for a change? I'm confident in my abilities. Don't worry, I'll get my ribbons."

She wanted to retort with a snappy comeback, but then she recalled what had happened that day in the field. She suddenly choked up and couldn't speak. Beside her, the rest of the group was getting fidgety. They mentioned they would be going to grab some lunch, and that she should stay and catch up with Drew. Once they were out of sight, Drew changed gears.

"So, still going after that mystery guy?"

May felt woozy, she didn't really want to talk about it, especially since that person he was referring to, though he didn't know it, was him.

"I never said I was actively going after him," she snapped. "But if you're asking if I'm still alone, then yes, that would be correct."

She could see a glimmer in his eyes that suggested he liked her answer.

"Why?" she asked innocently enough.

May had expected him to say some nasty insult about how she was too undesirable to snag herself a man or just plain laugh in her face. She was readying an arsenal of responses to any insult she could guess he would come up with. She was so concentrated on her thoughts that what happened next nearly shocked her into a premature death.

Instead of a snippy remark, she felt his hands grip the sides of her arms and she was tugged into a kiss. It was everything she imagined it would be, but so much better. She could feel her legs giving out from the shock, and eventually she crumpled to the ground.

"May?" asked a very concerned Drew. "May, are you okay?"

She giggled from her immobile state as a jelly, "I'm fine."

Drew put a hand to his head in relief, "Thank god. I didn't mean to do that… well, that's not true, I meant to, but…"

"Drew?"

"What?"

He had extended a hand to help her up, which she took. However, instead of using it to pull herself to her feet, she used it to yank Drew down with her.

"That mystery boy," she whispered into his hear, "was you."

Unable to hold back, he pressed his lips to hers, smiling against the kiss. May was his, and she wanted it that way. She wrapped her arms around his waist to deep the kiss, however Drew pulled back.

"May, you do know that we're on the ground in the middle of the walkway. Anyone can see us."

She giggled and pulled him in for another kiss, "I don't care who sees us. I'm just happy I've got you."

He grinned and leaned into her kiss. It was a fantastic feeling to be loved. He should have done this ages ago.

From inside the doors of the contest hall, Harley watched the two, more enraged than he had ever been in his life. The two brats were together now, how the hell was he supposed to torment them now? He grinned and took out his cell phone, searching for the number to the town's Police Station. If he couldn't torment them like he did before, he could at least think of new, inventive ways to mess with them. And calling the cops on two teenagers who were displaying some very public indecency was definitely a new creative way of torment.

* * *

Note: So what did everyone think? Short, but the vital fluff at the end of the fanfiction rainbow. I went back and added a little more to what I had originally, because it was a little more rushed before, but I also think this may seem a tad rushed. Oh well, I like what turned out. Writing it definitely made me feel better on a rainy day.


End file.
